


mere history, alone and dreaming

by BloodyMary



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Disney canon compliant, Gen, Jedi Culture Respected, aftermath of order 66, but I borrowed some characters from Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Jocasta Nu will be dead in a few days, though she doesn't know that yet. She prepares nonetheless. The Jedi will not forgotten.





	mere history, alone and dreaming

Jocasta Nu preserves as much about the Jedi as she can, before she returns to Coruscant. From memory, she writes down philosophical treatises and dissertations on the nature of the Force. There is so much in the Archives that she wants to save—so much, but she can’t. She must accept that what she leaves behind may be all that will remain of the Jedi.

But the Jedi were so much more than debates and prescriptions—they were people, who lived and laughed and breathed. So Jocasta indulges herself and leaves one holocron with her memories:

 

_Her master guiding her hand, as she learns calligraphy. It takes patience—a thousand brush-strokes and more, and the ink stains her fingers for days, but she learns. Her work hangs next to her master’s and that of many others in her room—the room she inherited. Some are so old she dares not touch them, but when she meditates there, she feels like she’s surrounded by those who came before her._

_A glimpse of Mace Windu’s padawan, freshly returned from Chalacta, brewing tea for her master. She explains each action, each word filled with joy at having learned so much. Mace sits in silence, but it’s easy to sense his pride in the girl’s progress._

_Yoda going over traditional recipes from Serenno with Dooku—a lanky teenager then. She found his pout endearing all those years ago._

_Kit Fisto, all grins, as he sneaks into his first Council meeting late with a large tray of treats from Glee Anselm. Some, she later learns, have been modified heavily, so that everyone can try them._

_Shaak Ti and young Ahsoka Tano, just a month before being expelled, as they sit with little Ashla and show her how to make an akul-tooth headdress._ Little Ashla will never make one. Jocasta has to take a break then to let herself find peace again.

 

_Tholme leaning on a cane, as he watches young Quinlan attempting to teach some Kiffar recipes to Adi Gallia and Obi-Wan. There is flour everywhere, since Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia have taken to blowing it at Quinlan whenever he tries to insist Kiffar cuisine is the best in the whole galaxy._

_Little Anakin Skywalker with freshly Knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi, both learning to find their feet in their new roles, sitting in the corner of her library as Obi-Wan teaches Anakin an old Jedi variant of sabacc. ‘It’s educational,’ he says with a wink so much like his Master, when she passes them by._

_Kirak Infil’a and Tholme, only teenagers then, as they try to make their tunics expose as much of their chests as they can. They’d remain friends until Kirak’s Barash vow separated them._

_Eldra Kaitis training with her lightsaber—_ _what good did that do her? She went missing, never to be found again. But she was as graceful as a dancer back then._

_Ky Narec, Plo Koon and Qui-Gon Jinn as padawans, sneaking in creatures that have hatched in Coruscant’s sewers or have been dumped by careless owners._ She wonders how much their Masters' reactions to this explain about how they turned out.

_Ferren Barr and Caleb Dume, as they ask questions over one another. Ferren is holding a stack of holobooks in his arms for later study, while Caleb is standing on a chair, likely trying to make sure he’s not dwarfed by the iktotchi teenager._

_A solemn Luminara Unduli, only five years old, as she builds a fortress out of holobooks._

 

_Yaddle, as she sits next to young Aayla Secura, as the young twi’lek tells her about her fears. Yaddle nods and replies “All will be well.”_

_Ima-Gun Di diligently writing poems for Rig Neema, even once he’d shook off his youthful infatuation with her. She’d bring him Kitanese carry-out in turn, whenever she got a chance._

_Tiplar and Tiplee crying that they can’t play “which twin is it” because they’re not identical, until Jocasta convinces them that they just need to be confident about it and it will work._

_Tera Sinube telling Jocata stories of the misadventures of his underworld contacts over tea. They’re both old by now, and neither of them has had much of an adventure in a while._

_Ki-Adi Mundi sitting peacefully under a waterfall as he meditates. Just out of his hearing range, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Master Yoda are betting how long he will stay like this. To no one’s surprise, Master Yoda wins._

_Agen Kolar and Eeth Koth exchanging hair care tips on a lazy day. There are several padawans behind a corner taking notes._

_Sifo-Dyas poring over a holocron on visions, as he absentmindedly eats biscuit after biscuit. He only looks up once he feels the empty plate under his hand._

_Even Piell recording a holocron on lightsaber combat, several other holocrons on the subject floating around him as he consults them once in a while._

_Oppo Rancisis pinning his hair again after a lightsaber workout. There are pins in his mouth, and his fingers are moving deftly—he does it so often, he doesn't even need a mirror._

_Ferus Olin, concentrating hard to assemble a three-dimensional puzzle with the Force. His master's pride in his achievement is obvious, yet the padawan is dejected because he took longer than someone else._

_Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan, neither of them padawans yet, arguing over something loudly. Neither of them seems to actually remember what the subject was, once Jocasta hushes them._

_Tahl as she stands still, surrounded by training remotes. Her eyes may no longer see, but through the Force she senses the attacks as acutely as ever. It’s only in moments of confusion, when she forgets to rely on the Force, that a shot slips through, but they grow less and less frequent as she trains._

_A Korun officer with bright blue eyes that stand out against his dark skin stares back defiantly at Mace Windu. “Come on, don’t be like this,” he says. “Depa’d enjoy a visit from someone who isn’t a stick-in-the-mud.”_

_Cyslin Myr as she teaches a young Mace Windu how to sew. Mace looks almost comically focused._

_Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy training close combat. Jocasta passes the training room several times this day, and the padawan seemingly doesn't leave it for four hours. Eventually, someone leads her out, her expression set into a stubborn frown._

_T’ra Saa as she explains to Stass Allie that she took a form with breasts because it confuses mammals._

_Vergere as she waves away a droid and climbs the library shelves herself, to collect the holocron she wants. It hovers next to her as she jumps down. Jocasta has told her off several times, but it never takes._

_Two younglings sit over an old text—a twi’lek girl with yellow-brown skin and what Jocasta assumes to be a boy of a humanoid species in a mask. They’re just few years shy of the age when padawans are chosen. “I don’t think I get this part, Xiaan,” the boy says. The girl laughs, “It’s easy, really. Let me show you.”_

There are many more stored in there. Little bits and pieces of lives cut short, of what the Jedi had been.

Jocasta leaves it all behind, hidden so that someone may find it all one day, and so that Jedi may walk the galaxy once more. If she is lucky, if everything goes well, then she will be teaching this new generation. If not-

If not, then the Force will be with them.


End file.
